


the fear of falling apart

by izzeDeer



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Other, Queer Platonic Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzeDeer/pseuds/izzeDeer
Summary: Mako is having a bad day, but Aria knows how to fix it.





	the fear of falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Mako and Aria being queer platonic partners, so I wanted to just write something with them interacting. It's not much, but it does feature Mako Pressure Stimming and also FEELINGS JAM IN A PILE OF STUFF
> 
> its not a true feelings jam unless its in a pile of something.

It’s not hard to find Mako, if you know where you’re looking. If you know how he is after a heist that maybe didn’t go so well for the Chime. If maybe he made a few mistakes. 

He wasn’t hard to find at all.

Especially not for Aria. 

She knew his weird little closets, the crawl spaces and nooks and crannies that he’d squirrel away into like he was smuggled cargo and not a person. The places he went to to hide and avoid Cass’ disappointed looks (they swore they weren’t doing it on purpose when scolded) and AuDy’s blunt judgement (one day Aria was going to kick that bot in the metal ass).

It seemed today was a little different though. She found him not in a dusty crawl space eating stashed away Doritos that had probably expired like a year ago, but in her own room, curled up in her bed with as many of her blankets on top of him as possible. Aria couldn't even see him underneath the blanket pile, he was just a large blanket lump. 

Damn, he'd even dragged out her winter blankets. Dedication. She plopped onto the side of the bed, receiving an unhappy noise in response to the sudden jostling of the pile.

“Hey, scoot! Let me under the suffocation pile.”

“Noooo it’s my suffocation pile. Get your own.”

“Nope, you gotta share, it’s made of my blankets, them’s the rules.”

“Fiiine, if I have to.”

The pile shifted and she squashed herself under the large blanket pile (it was stifling, how the hell did he deal with this?). Aria pulled Mako close to herself, a tight, one armed hug, providing a more physical and present pressure.

“So, wanna tell me what’s up?”

“What makes you think anything’s up? There’s nothing up with me, I just wanted to be squished! And look at that, mission accomplished, no issues here whatsoever. You even found me and squished me more. Bam. Done.”

“You’re upset about the mission?”

“Yeah I guess a little bit, but not really, you know? It’s not like I threw the whole plan off because of what I did, we still got out okay! No one died, we got paid. It's fine.”

“Yeah, exactly!"

And they were both silent for a beat.

“But?” Aria prompted him, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“But I feel like I fucked up really really badly? Even though I couldn’t really have done anything to prevent what happened from happening! ICE subroutines are really hard to catch in places like that and I could only stop one of ‘em!”

“Oooh, so that’s why you fell over?”

“Yeah, it stunned me before raising an alarm which fucking sucked. My head still kinda hurts from it… and my arm.”

Aria gave Mako’s forehead a kiss, then squeezed him tight enough to make him wheeze before releasing him back to the pile.

And then promptly destroyed the suffocation pile by flipping over and pushing it off of them both. Mako made a fake distressed sound.

“Alright then! No more moping, let’s get you some pain meds from Cass and some water and then we’re going to go get some pizza!”

“But I like the pile! The pile is safe and doesn’t look at me all judgy and like I’m a kid who broke a window or something.”

“That’s true but pizza.”

“Uuuuugh your argument is so sound! How do you do it Aria?”

She just helped him off the bed, a grin on her face as she looped a discarded blanket over his shoulders.

“Because I’m the best of course!”

“Sure sure, I want to get more squeeze hugs when we get back.”

“Duh, post pizza snuggling is like, the best thing.”


End file.
